Of Wizards and CTU Agents
by LauraX
Summary: So, Voldie and the Death Eaters get bored in London town, what happens when they tackle Los Angeles? Not to be taken seriously, rated M just in case. Reviews bring new chapters!


**Of Wizards and CTU Agents...**

**This is a somewhat satire/humour filled story, most likely not to be taken seriously. I always wondered what would happen if Voldemort and the Death Eaters arrive in Los Angeles and terrorise poor Jack Bauer? Not to mention his newest lackey is a witch herself – and a bit of a clumsy one at that. There's no real settings in order, just general creative fun. Remember, reviews keep me happy!**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

We were enveloped in darkness, our breaths the only feeling of warmth within the car, as we waited on a pitch black back street with no end in sight. AAA seemed to be hours away, the keyless radio somehow offering some sense of sanity for really – I didn't like the dark, especially trapped in a car with my newest partner who happened to be my boss. It was freezing, as I mentioned before, my hands resembling that of a pair of popsicle sticks that had just come out of the freezer, and for a mere second I felt hungry. Damn you food imagery! I gave a sidelong glance to my boss who was sitting to my left, at the driver's seat. He'd been quiet for a while now, since ringing AAA. He figured it would've been safer if we stayed in the car rather than venture outside considering who knows what were looking for us. Actually I knew _what_ they were, but the mere feeling of telling him the truth would no doubt cause some rifts in our professional relationship.

I let out a sigh. A song came on the radio that I hadn't heard for a long time and I tapped my fingers against my thigh to the tune, still dressed in my makeshift outfit that would've hopefully fooled the said persons who were after us but alas it didn't. I had long thrown my red-head wig in the back seat and my blonde hair looked a fright. Honestly, I didn't want to see it. I heard a cell phone buzz and my boss reached into his jeans and pulled it out.

"Yeah?" He answered in that gruff tone, which would no doubt stick with me for a long time. While he muttered away and swore under his breath I had dropped my elbow on the window sill and placed my cheek in my palm, possibly finding it a good idea to get some sleep. We'd been up for at least twelve hours already, the Los Angeles winter not too keen on one's body especially when you're out in the desert... somewhere on the road to Vegas I think. Who knows. I'm not good when it came to American geography, being raised in England and all. I was half tempted to consider a more happier way out when my boss hang up, and the clicking of his cell shut stirred me from my half awake state. "They're booked up. CTU are going to bring another car around instead, could be a few hours".

Great. I rolled my eyes. "Got any food in that MacGyver bag of yours?" I joked, I often gave him a hard time about that bag – there were definitely odd bits in there that had helped us even in the worse situations.

I felt him glare at me for a moment and then I heard a rustling. Sounded like foil. My stomach gave a leap of excitement before the substance was tossed into my lap and I sniffed it. Yikes! "What is this, a fossilised twinkie?" I held it out in front of my face, my tongue recoiling in horror.

"Twinkies never expire". My boss replied smugly and I shook my head, throwing it in the back seat and I swore it landed on top of my red head wig.

"My stomach thinks otherwise". Our accents did clash a bit, mine having being the result of living with my mother in London while my father upped his career here in the states, and there was a rather interesting event, which lead to their divorce.

I don't really remember what happened next, the pair of us was sitting in silence for a good half hour, my stomach making suggestive noises and before too long I had felt my back pressed against the passenger side door, our arms happily tangled, and lips generally on whatever piece of skin was exposed. Well, at least it kept us warm, I thought, not really fighting what was happening.

"C is for cookie, is good enough for me..." What the bloody...

I woke up with a start. Oh God. Not another dream. I smacked my forehead and searched for my cell phone, my room in an absolute mess and not to mention my blankets were in a tangled heap on the floor. I'd had this dream for the last two nights now, events leading up to that awkward passionate moment changing somewhat but alas I didn't know what to make of it.

"Tyler". I groaned, my eyes stinging which suggested I had a little too much to drink with the girls last night. "Huh? Wait, slow down..."

"You need to come in today. I know it's your day off but it's an emergency!" The frantic voice of newbie Jane Patrick squealed down the phone, and I had to hold it at arm's length for a minute. Hmm. Hangover. Work. Fighting bad guys. It'll be a long day.

"Fine, but there better be some coffee!" I hung up angrily and rolled to the side, putting my cell on my bedside, and actually missing it all together and falling flat on the ground, pulling my lamp along with me. "Oh damn it!" I grumbled and got up, the crash no doubt waking my cat who had been sleeping so soundly on my clothes. "Get off", I pulled a jacket free from the feline who protested with a flick of her tail and pranced out of the room. Resorting to other techniques, I dressed quickly, applied some make up and hunted around for my badge and name tag. Finding both, along with my weapons, I hurried out of the bedroom and into the lounge where I heard there was a traffic incident on the way to work.

Sigh. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I pulled out my wand, and disapparated with a loud CRACK.

Yup. I'm a witch. Go figure.


End file.
